Solo
by TreyP
Summary: The members of Elite Vocals have been ontop of the school since all of the school's sports aren't so well. But when the school cuts the budget of the Glee club and gives it to the football team, rivalries start. OCs are being accepted. Few left!
1. Introductions

It's been too long Fanfiction. Way too long.

So, after thousands of days it seems, I have been working on this amazing plot.

The title of the story is called 'Solo'. It's based in Ohio and is kind of like Glee, but it's a competing choir against New Directions. I'm thinking it's going to be in the small town of West Carrollton.

Basically, it's the same plotline of Glee, except it's set towards the way fans of Glee think it should happen.

Application:

The Basics-

Full Name:

Age: (be high school appropriate)

Gender:

D.O.B:

Hometown: (try to be generally in the Ohio area. Kettering, Centerville, Moraine, Miamisburg. don't want too many out of staters)

Sexuality:

Appearance:

(what does your character look like? What do they wear? Eyes? Hair? Height? Ect.)

Personality:

(How do they act? What would they do in normal situations? What are they like?)

Background:

(just a little drabble on their background.)

Audition Song:

Voice Range:

Hey! So, introducing a few more characters! I'll probably introduce mine for you guys. Ok the OC's that I have accepted so far are:

NOTE: If your OC is not on this list, that does not mean I won't use it. Take your OC and beef it up a bit. It'll better your chances of getting picked. And of which, I have three more spots open, not including mine.

Congratulations to:

ZxZ Fic Hunter:

Alexander Aaron

Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet :  
Megan Julianna Carter

andieeee :  
Andrea Suzanne Cuellar. (Andie)

.Silence :

Full Name: Ezra Jace Cain

Hell Devil 13 :

Billie Ryan Barker

GleekMe1135 :

Dane Anthony Harrison

Blueroses57

Mairead Johnston


	2. OC Update

I got really happy seeing of these great people put up their OC's. It felt good to give back.. But First off, I'm going to be introducing everyone's characters. To start off, I'll introduce everyone's characters in the first few chapters. Hopefully, I will nail them and get them right! Otherwise, feel free to PM me.

Enjoy the show.

**Ezra-**

School was on everyone's mind as the summer was fading into fall. West Carrollton High School was opening its doors for a new term. Everyone was dressed in their new clothes, showing off their vacation tans. Summer in a small town wasn't that much fun. Sure there were the raves in the barns, late night swims in the lakes, and open corn field mazes to get lost in love, but there wasn't anything for the new kid. And that's just who he was, the new kid.

Ever since the death of his mother, the move from Milwaukee to West Carrollton, and being the new kid, Ezra was at the bottom of the food chain. Waking up ten minutes before he should have, he decided to eat a small breakfast. His father, Elias, was at the breakfast table. In the corner were boxes that have yet to be unpacked. Elias was reading his closing statement for his court case that evening, so there was no interaction with his son at all. Ezra managed to get the milk and cup out to pour a glass and grabbed a pop-tart before heading back to his room to get dressed.

"A new year. No one knows me. I gotta be who I want to be." He took a deep breath in, looking at his 17-year-old complexion in the bathroom mirror. He was brushing his teeth at the same time while putting on his favorite pair of dark blue jeans. He looked at the suitcase that lay on the floor at the foot of his bed. His white paint brush shirt was strewn across the top of the laundry. He picked it up and pulled it over his dark brown hair. He sighed and looked at the clock, twenty till 8:00. He better get moving. Grabbing his backpack, he headed out the door and into his car. "This better be a good day," he whispered before pulling out of his new driveway.

**Mairead-**

Mairead Johnston was the new girl last year. And this time, with good friends and memories, she would make this the best year yet.

Her alarm rang and she hit the snooze button twice before finally rising out of bed. She could already hear her goodie-two shoes sister getting ready in her room next door. A Rihanna song came on the radio and her sister turned it up. Mairead was not in the mood for annoying songs this early in the morning. Especially since her sister was belting it out.

"Jeez! Just shut up already!" Mairead shouted toward her sister on the other side of the wall. Mairead was pulling her auburn hair up into a messy bun. She rolled her eyes when her sister only turned up the volume. "I see you wanna play hard ball." Mairead smirked, turning on her new cd player with brand new P!nk cd. Turning the volume up as loud as it could go, Mairead started to dance and sing all while getting ready for school.

This ultimately lead in her mother marching up the stairs and unplugging both of their radios.

"Mom!" she began to protest. "This isn't fair!"

"Until you can respect your father and I sleeping, you girls can get it back. Your father and I both have important meetings today for our job, and we don't want to screw it up. Anyways, you better hurry. The bus will becoming soon."

And with that, both sisters marched into their rooms and slammed their doors.

"Ugh!"


	3. More Intros

Introductions are a must.

Here are two more. Mine (Lucas Armstrong) and silverleafx's (Connie Long)

Enjoy the show…

**Lucas**-

Lucas was already dreading the end of the summer, but that meant another school year, new classes, new teachers, fresh set of clothes, and the same old good friends.

The shower that morning woke him up fast. It was cold. His favorite type of shower.

The breakfast wasn't as good as he had expected, but his mother did the best she could living paycheck to paycheck.

The clothes he picked out were the ones he had bought at _Pac Sun_ a few days before, blue plaid shirt, straight legged jeans, and a pair of canvas shoes.

The drive to school was ten times better than the rest of his morning. With his iPod blasting out of his Ford Focus windows, he pulled down his aviator sunglasses, and let his left hand hang out the window. The summer air in the small farm town was warm. It was the perfect start of school weather. Especially since the Welcome Back Party was this Friday at the Shoemaker Orchard a few minutes away from school. This was his final year to shine. His senior year.

He pulled down the street of his best friend, Justin Long, and pulled up against the two story, Cape Cod home and honked the horn.

**Connie-**

Her hair was not cooperating at all. Every time she tried to tame it, it would stick up in the same spot.

"Shit," Connie Long sighed, finally giving up and putting a cute purple headband in her hair.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. It was her older brother, Justin. He was wearing a tight "Go Pirates" school shirt and a red hoodie. "You ready to go? Lucas is outside. I heard him honk." He said, crossing his arms.

"I have to look perfect today! It's the start of my high school life!" she responded, slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Better hurry, I'll be in the car. We are gonna leave in about three minutes!" he sounded, running down the steps out to Lucas's car.

"Shit again!" she said, finally checking the mirror again before grabbing her Asian-fobby style bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Opening the door, she took her time to get to the car, because well, she didn't want to get her school outfit ruined. That's Asians for you.


	4. MORE :

Hey again.

Got some other good ones for you Gleeks :)

**Megan-**

It was a normal thing to talk to her Aunt Grace in the morning over breakfast. They talked about their dreams the night before, the morning news, or just about how nice the summer had been. But today was different. Megan Julianna Carter was late for the first day back to school. Great.

Quickly getting up from her bed, she went to the bathroom and did her normal bathroom rituals and then rushed back to her room to get on a pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt from the mall she got from her aunt a few weeks ago.

"Here's ten bucks for lunch!" her aunt said, placing the money on the counter. "I'll be back around four! See you later Megan!"

She heard the door close and Megan was now out of a ride to school. The first thing that popped in her head was call someone. The first name that came to mind was Alexis Murray. But she was at school. The next person, was Lucas Armstrong. The pretty boy of the school. Too bad Megan didn't feel that way toward him… or boys in that matter. Megan was a lesbian, and she was proud of it.

"Luke! Hey, I'm running a little-"

"I'll be at your house in two seconds," his familiar laugh sounded on her phone.

"Thanks so much!" she smiled and ended the call. She slipped her phone in her pocket and then waited outside for Lucas to show up.

**Dane**-

"Hey Dane, get up, it's time for you to get up," his uncle said, shaking him gently to wake up the sixteen-year-old.

Mumbling, he finally got up and made it to the bathroom to pee. He wiped his groggy eyes and checked his face in the mirror. Giving a quick smirk, he went back to his room and looked for clothes in his dresser. Shirt after shirt, he finally chose a blue stripped V-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Slipping on his new shoes, he went over to his desk and grabbed his bookbag to make sure everything was in check. Nodding, he slung his messenger bag over his head, he went to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were talking about their plans for dinner that night. Great. That men Anthony was home alone… again.

"You ready to go?" his aunt said to him, getting up from the chair.

"I guess. I hope it's not as bad as the other school," he gestured the bruise on his shoulder. He had been bullied this past school year because he was gay.

"You'll do fine sweetheart. I know you. You'll go far." His aunt said back, hugging him.

"I sure hope so," said the teen before saying goodbye to his uncle.


	5. New Beginning

Hey again Gleeks! So another post, yes, I know. Right now, I'm addicted to the story, so without further ado, I'm going to start the actual story. There will be no main character, just everyone together.

Note: I found a video on youtube: .com/watch?v=1T8cP8ptBdQ. It shows what WCHS really looks like. Except.. It's a really old video, and the areas are kind of out dated.

Another Note:

For the Glee clubs first performance, which is at the school's "Back To School Bash", what do you think they should sing? Review to answer! 

'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolf

'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga

'Please Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna

Enjoy the show…

**New Beginnings-**

**Mr. Coleman-**

West Carrollton High school was slowly growing a crowd. The freshmen were already in their first periods, and the seniors had yet to show up.

On the clubs and organizations bulletin board that loomed in front of the main office, had the newest form on it. A Glee club. The owner of that form belonged to the new chorus director, Mr. Coleman. He was a well-rounded man with a lot of musical practice. He had just graduated college and got the job. He was a lucky one, or the school was that desperate for a music teacher.

He hoped that people would sign up and join the club, but by lunch time. There was still yet to be a single name on the list. He had to do something. And he knew just what.

He made a few friends at Ohio State University, and called them up on the phone. Hoping for the best, he asked them if they could meet at WCHS. To his luck, they agreed. The pep rally during seventh period was about to get crazy.

The band was picking up the pep rally quickly. The school's fight song blared throughout the school, and everyone was getting out of class to go to the gym.

Mr. Coleman was smirking the whole time. He was about to show West Carrollton High school 'what's up'.

"Welcome Back to another exiting year!" Mr. Gerone, the principal spoke into the microphone. "To start thing's off I would like to go over the," and that was when everyone stopped paying attention and started talking to their friends about the summer.

Mr. Gerone talked about lunch policies, consequences, and sports. The usual. But then finally, the lights dimmed and Mr. Gerone stepped to the wall. No one knew what was going on.

A beat picked up over the PA and people started filling in onto the gym floor.

( .com/watch?v=Ddnjv_G_taw&feature=related to watch it visually.)

_Never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love__  
__But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush__  
__Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up__  
__When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

Every student in that gym looked stunned. They were watching the dancers as if they were off of mtv's ABDC. Smiles were lit across the faces of the students and teachers alike. And after the dance number, the gym was almost crumbling because of all of the applause. Mr. Cole was right. He knew what he was doing, getting people interested. But now came the hard part. To get people to sign up.

After the applause, the principal came back to the floor and started to explain who Mr. Coleman was. Whispers could be heard throughout the bleachers until Mr. Cole started to talk.

"I know what you're thinking. Glee club. That's lame and you would never sign up. But that's exactly what I'm asking for. Members. If you think you have what it takes, then sign up on the buliten board, or else you know where to find me." He said and then left the floor.

Puzzled looks were on the faces of many. It was the strangest thing. But by the end of the day, there were names on the list.

_Megan Carter [Everything Else]_

_Lucas Armstrong [Paper Planes]_

_Ezra Cain [Alibi]_

_Dane Harrison [Runaway Baby]_

_Connie Long [__One of the Boys]_

_Mairead Johnston [Raise Your Glass]_


	6. A fresh start

So, this is when the ACTUAL story starts… I know I said that last chapter, but the writing in last chapter was….weird. Anyways, first order of business, "Let it Rock" has officially become the Glee club's first performance.. and you'll learn about that during this chapter. REVIEW please and thank you. Ohh, and itwould be AWESOME if I got a picture of some person that looks similar to your character. Thanksss :)

Note: I made audition songs shorter.

Enjoy the show…

_The following day, Tuesday, before school._

"Ugh, I hate getting up so early in the morning for school. Especially when it's not mandatory," Lucas said to Mairead, who was rehearsing her audition song. She glared at him like he asked her what her bra size was. She wasn't falling for his pretty boy charm.

Lucas shrugged it off and looked over to Ezra, the new kid. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was a bit pale and timid. He was looking at his sheet music while bobbing to the music in his head. "Eric, err… Eon?" Lucas nudged Ezra's soldier, not knowing his real name.

"It's Ezra. But what?" he said, looking annoyed too.

"What song are you singing?" he smiled, trying to get his spirits up.

"Alibi, by 30 seconds to Mars. You?" he replied, giving a half-hearted smile.

"Paper Planes, by MIA but…the This Centaury's cover version." He looked toward the chorus door.

Ezra looked back at his sheet music and then his heart sank. "Ezra Cain?" Mr. Coleman asked, poking out of his office. Ezra was the first one to sing. _Shit_.

He got up from sitting against the wall and everyone said good luck, even though the correct term would have been, 'break a leg.'

"Alright Ezra, go when you're ready." Mr. Coleman casually said.

Ezra picked up his guitar and began to strum, making the soft musical sound.

"_No warning sign, no alibi  
We faded faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No, we'll never ever learn_

I fell apart, but I got back up again,  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again,  
yeah

We both could see crystal clear,  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, a trial by fire,  
To battle is the only way we feel alive

I fell apart, I fell apart, I fell apart,  
I fell apart. I fell apart,  
But got back up again." He finished smiling.

Mr. Coleman sat at his piano, looking at Ezra, smiling too. "Welcome to glee club."

Ezra let out a sigh and thanked him, then left the chorus room promptly.

"Before you go, can you send in…Megan Carter?"

"Sure thing. Thanks again."

Before long, Megan was in the room, her blonde locks were shining in the blinding lights above.

"Whenever you're ready, Megan."

"Of course," she said with a smile, and Mr. Coleman started to play the piano.

"_Mozart was crazy.  
Flat fucking crazy.  
Bad shit, I hear._

But his music's not crazy,  
It's balanced, it's nimble,  
It's crystalline clear.

There's harmony, logic,  
You listen to these.  
You don't hear his doubts,  
Or his debts or disease.

You scan through the score,  
And put fingers on keys,  
And you play.  
And everything else goes away.  
Everything else goes away.

And you play 'til it's perfect,  
You play 'til you ache,  
You play 'til the strings or your fingernails break.

So you'll rock that recital,  
And get into Yale.  
So you won't feel so sick,  
And you won't look so pale.

'Cause you've got your full ride,  
And you're early admit.  
So you're done with this school,  
And with all of this shit.

And you graduate early,  
You're gone as of May,  
And there's nothing your paranoid parents can say.

And you know that it's just a sonata away,  
And you play,  
And you play.  
And everything else goes away,  
Everything else goes away.  
Everything else goes away."

"Congratulations Miss Carter, you're in!"


End file.
